1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Bluetooth earphone having a semi-automatic receiving function. In particular, this invention relates to a Bluetooth earphone that receives the earphone in the body to prevent the earphone from being broken due to the impacts of external forces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic communication devices that do not need to be held (such as wireless earphones) usually include an earphone and a microphone for receiving and transmitting voice data. In order to satisfy the requirements of users, allowing communication at anytime and anywhere, as well as providing excellent communication, the earphone is usually plugged into the ear of the user.
Because the portable characteristics of wireless earphones are their key selling point, the structure of a wireless earphone is usually light and thin, and strength is disregarded. Of course, the wireless earphone has to satisfy the characteristics of being handy and durable. Therefore, when a user is not using the wireless earphone, the wireless earphone can be placed into a pocket, a handbag, or a drawer etc, and bears a degree of external force caused by its users or its environment so that its structure is still intact.
FIG. 1 shows a wireless earphone of the prior art. The wireless earphone includes a housing 1a, an earphone 2a, and a microphone 3a. The housing 1a is rectangular and arced. At one end of the earphone 2a, there is an amplifier 21a. The earphone 2a protrudes from one side of the housing 1a. The amplifier 21a of the earphone 2a is placed into the ear of the user to receive sounds clearly. In the housing 1a, there is a Bluetooth wireless receiving and sending device (not shown in the figure). Therefore, voice signals of the portable electronic device (such as a cell phone) can be transmitted. The microphone 3a is located at an end of the housing 1a that is far away from the earphone 2a that is a sending port for receiving the user's voice.
However, the wireless earphone of the prior art has a problem in that the earphone 2a can be easily broken. Because the earphone 2a protrudes from one side of the housing 1a, the connection point of the earphone 2a and the housing 1a (the torque is maximum) will be broken when an external force is exerted upon it. Therefore, the user cannot place the wireless earphone arbitrarily. It is inconvenient for the user.
The portable wireless earphone has to overcome challenges from its users and its environment. However, the wireless earphone of the prior art cannot overcome these problems.